


A Break from Boring

by djlee6



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, loving red, needy zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlee6/pseuds/djlee6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is tired of life on the Massive. Maybe Zim can help provide some entertainment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Boring

Red POV

I was relieved to finally get back to my chambers and get away from everyone...especially Purple. He'd always been a little off- in fact that was one of the things I liked about him. He kept things from becoming too boring. - but lately, he'd really been getting on my nerves. It just seemed like with each passing success of Operation Impending Doom II, after each year, after each time of speaking to the Irken masses, it seemed like I had matured even more into the role of one the Tallest while he just remained the same as ever. It was refreshing at first but now it was just as monotonous as everything else...and so just as annoying. Actually...more annoying, really, since he'd always been the one I'd hung around with to have fun and now I had no release from my everyday life. 

It was nice to be respected and admired, but for once, I'd love to hang around someone who didn't just follow my lead or act stupid without regarding me. I guess I just want to be challenged again...like when I had to attend the Academy as a smeet or when I was being trained to take the role of Tallest. 

I sighed as I lay back on my ample bed, themed in red and pink like my uniform, the walls a deep green. I went over everything that had happened in the last few months....Really nothing bad, but it seemed like everything was getting into a rut. It just wasn't exciting any more. The more races we took over and the more planets we destroyed, the less we were challenged to war- and we didn't have many willing to be our enemies in the first place. 

In fact it was going so well that just about all the Invaders were assigned to their third or fourth planet to conquer in order to further our control. The only one that hadn't made any progress seemed to be Zim. 

I frowned at that. In all honesty, it's not like we really knew Zim's progress. We cut off our side of communications with him years ago, deciding that if he couldn't call, maybe he would give up and accept his exile. 

Not that I'd tell anyone, but I had been thinking about him more and more. Zim was a pain, but at least his calls were entertaining. His idiocy seemed to know no bounds. I had actually been tempted to call him a few times in the last few months as things dulled more and more on the Massive, but I couldn't bear to be caught by anyone in such a situation. Especially Purple...He would never let me live it down. 

But you're alone now...My antenna twitched at the thought. I suppose I could try to put a small call through from my room. It's not like anyone would know.

I grabbed my small device from my PAK and brought up the connection link to Earth and patiently waited for it to go through. 

I huffed quietly, counting the seconds until he answered. I started to fell nervous with each passing second. Maybe Zim really did take the hint and decided that the Empire was dead to him. I wouldn't blame him...

But after what seemed like forever and I was just about to hang up, he answered. 

Only it wasn't the same as before. He didn't jump for joy...he wasn't even smiling. And he had changed physically...He was...taller...”Hello, my Tallest,” he greeted respectfully, bowing slightly, the wig from his human disguise still on, though it wasn't the same as before. It was longer and more...feminine...and it seemed his antenna were slightly exposed, but luckily the same dark color as his wig. His uniform was gone, but he still wore his black gloves, reaching almost up to his elbows and from what I could see he was dressed in a pink turtle neck with black stripes across, exposing curves I never saw before. 

After a moment of shock, I smiled softly, a little relieved he answered. “Hello, Zim. You're looking well,” 

“Yes, thank you,” he replied politely. “As are you my Tallest. It's been a long time...”

“Yeah...” Of course he would point that out. “I suppose it would be pointless to ask on your progress...” 

“Concerning the Earth? Yes, it would,” he replied, nodding. He looked past me, obviously not recognizing the walls or headboard. “Where is your partner?” 

Normally, I would be asked 'where is the other Tallest' and it would irritate me to no end. I guess because I tried so hard at the Academy to stand out and be recognized. A small part of me would want to shout at them 'what, am I not good enough?!' Somehow the way Zim called him my partner made me a lot more relaxed. “Sleeping, most likely. It's our 'down hours' here on the Massive,” 

“So you're in your personal chambers?” He fiddled with something below the screen to my right. “So that's why I didn't recognize the link requesting connection...” 

“Is that the only reason you answered? Because you didn't recognize the link?” 

“Not to be disrespectful...” he turned his gaze back to me, his eyes hardened but not enough to be hateful. Just disappointed. “But, you did abandon me here,” 

I nodded in understanding. “So, when did you figure it out?” It was a horrible question, but I did have an image to uphold, even if Zim was no longer part of our Empire anymore. 

He looked uncomfortable at first, breaking eye contact. “A....friend helped me realize it,” I could feel shock overtake my features. Friend? Did Zim- the same Zim that nearly wiped out our enitre civilization in a single afternoon- just use the word friend? I didn't have a chance to question it before he continued. “But that does bring into question why you're calling me after all this time...and by yourself, no less...”

I suppose I should be honest with him...”Actually, I called because I've been really bored lately, and you always seemed to be entertaining,” Now that it left my mouth, I found that I hated it. I help to exile him on some far away planet and now I call him up just because I'm bored? He must despise me! I sighed and let my eyes shut, not willing to see the look of disgust on my once-lesser's face. “No, wait, that's not what I meant...” I rubbed my forehead in thought- a small nervous habit that I never outgrew.

“...My Tallest?” 

“Just call me Red,” The words left me before I could stop myself. When I opened my eyes, amazed by my own words, I saw a blue blush covering his cheeks cutely. No...not cute... 

“I...Excuse me?”

I tried to not look embarrassed and shrugged casually. “I mean, you're not part of the Empire anymore, right? I'm not your superior. I'm simply someone calling to check in,” 

Maybe I imagined it, but there was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize as he smiled softly. “Yes, that makes sense, My Tal-....ah....Red,” He smiled even brighter, letting a small and breathy laugh escape his lips as he nervously fiddled with his hair. For some reason, the small display made something in my chest flutter. Am I getting sick? “Funny...if I had known that being exiled would grant me such special treatment, I would have accepted it sooner,” 

I couldn't help but be happy, and let a small smile cross my own features. It was surprising how natural it felt...how nice...It wasn't like the cruel or sarcastic ones I shared with Purple when degrading someone or eating junk food...Or the polite ones I had used on my instructors and then again with the soldiers and invaders...It was...genuine...”Well, if I had known that exile would calm you down so much, maybe I would've cut the connection sooner,” ...WHAT?! Why the hell would you say that?! Unwilling to start an argument, I quickly kept talking. “So, what have you been up to since you gave up conquering the Earth?” 

“Not much,” he shrugged. “At first, I did nothing but mope around, but Di-....ah...my friend....he drug me out and his father being a reputable scientist here noticed my work with machines and such and employed me. So I quit going to Earth school and began working...Other than that, I've been trying to adjust to the weather, the food, and the everyday customs here. It's been easier now that I'm doing it for myself and not for the Empire.” He bit his lip for a moment- again making me forget how to breathe for a split second- before continuing. “And what about you? You must be busy with the other...with the Invaders,” 

I sighed boredly. “Not really. Like I said before, things are dull here. It's been like this forever. It's even getting to the point that even Purple is boring,” It was weird, talking to Zim like he was some old friend instead of a defect. But I actually enjoyed it.

Not that I would tell anyone if they asked. 

Zim nodded in understanding. “Maybe you need a hobby or a change of scenery. Aren't you allowed to take vacations and such?” 

“Not during times of conquering,” Is he trying to give me advice? 

“Maybe you could write it up as being related to conquering. Then would you be allowed to?” 

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “It's never been heard of, but there's no rule against it. Not that I have any place to go....” I muttered the last part, talking more to myself, but he heard it. 

“You could come here,” 

Something foreign in me jumped at the idea of seeing Zim in person. I swallowed, hoping he didn't catch my nervousness and smirked, trying to look collected. “And help the human scientist with you? You aren't giving him Irken tech secrets, are you?” 

Apparently, since I was no longer a superior, Zim saw it as permission to treat me as he would any other Irken- or really, anyone- and smiled darkly in return. “And if I am? What are you going to do about it?” 

There....That's what I wanted! That look of challenge and attempt at dominance! Even though Zim was easy to force into submission in battle (at least the fight simulations and previous one-on-one's with the other Invaders made it seem so), it was refreshing to see that look on his face. No one else dared to! And I needed more.... “What am I going to do about it? Maybe I'll take you up on your offer and show up at your base to put a stop to it,” 

“I'd like to see you try, Red,” 

A small shudder of delight trailed its way down my spine at the acceptance of my bluff, his eyes daring me to do something- anything- to prove him wrong. 

And I was more than willing to act. Grinning wider now, I replied. “I don't suppose you have a teleporting device of any kind that would be of use right now?” 

I saw him freeze up, obviously not expecting the response before he composed himself. “Why of course. I may not be an Invader now, but I had been once.” He looked me over as close as he could manage through the screen. “Why do you ask?” 

I nodded, ignoring his question. “See you soon, then,” I caught a glimpse of him about to protest, a blue blush notable on his face as I shut off the connection. Without hesitation, I stood from the bed and made my way to my main computer, connecting it through to Zim's base and easily finding the transporter hidden inside. I downloaded the information to the gauntlet on my left arm that worked as a smaller computer for travel. 

Just as I was about to step onto my own travel pad, I paused, sketching out a quick note and leaving it on the foot of my bed before finally leaving. 

-

It was a mere moment before I was in what I assumed was Zim's base, everything themed in red, deep pinks and purples, gray wires and walls, and countless monitors and other devices. 

I smiled, stepping off the platform and wandering around, hearing some scurrying a short distance away. I placed my hands-one in the other-behind my back as I floated over silently toward the source of the noise. 

I peered around a wall, seeing Zim in a rush to put things away and make his area more presentable. I became curious at this. He knew I wasn't here on official business so why try and make a good impression? I quickly dismissed any questions when his scurrying about gave me a clear view of the rest of his curves. Those black pants were so relveiling...

A growl just about lept from my throat and I pulled back out of sight, shocked at my own behavior. What was wrong with me?

Composing myself, I shook my head and forced a graceful smile on before floating into the room, Zim's back to me. Unable to resist, I moved quickly, flinging my arms around him from behind and ducking low to reach his antenea. “Hello, Zim,” I hadn't intended for it to sound so husky. 

“I....M-my...ah...Red....” I could feel his initial jolt when I grabbed him. His cardiac spooch was still pounding in his chest and I could hear his breath quickened. “S-so you came...”

I smiled softly, turning him in my grasp and placing my hands on his shoulders. “Of course I came. You invited me, yes?”   
“I invited you many times when I was an Invader,” he pointed out, looking away, blue coloring his cheeks. 

I nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt. “I know I can't go back in time...and treat you better...But hopefully this can make up for some small piece of it,” I moved a small piece of his hair out of the way of his large pink eyes, making his cheeks darken in color and a smile grace his lips. 

“I forgave it a long time ago,” he replied softly. 

I couldn't describe the way I felt then. The sense of relief and happiness I felt all of a sudden. I let go of a breath I had no idea I had been holding. How long had this been clawing at me from the inside? I thought I wanted someone to challenge me; make things fun. But seeing him right now...there was something else...”So, you forgave me and Purple, huh?” 

At the mention of Purple, he frowned, looking away. “Well...yes, for the banishing...”

A sense of dread began to come back and I moved back a tad to give him some space, getting the feeling that he didn't want to be touched at the moment. “Is there something else you're still upset about?” 

He looked back to me, grabbing one of my hands and making me notice that he had removed his gloves. This was the first time I had seen his bare hand...In fact this was the first time someone had grabbed my hand-ungloved-that wasn't Purple. “No, I'm not mad at you, my....R-Red. I'm not mad at you, Red.” He offered a comforting smile before sighing. “I just...I don't like...him,” 

One of my eyes narrowed in question. “Him? You mean Purple?” 

“I don't like him,” Zim stated, very matter-of-factly. “I don't like how he does things.” He let go of my hand, moving to sit down in a chair, padded pink and floating off the ground and gestured to the one next to it for me to join him, which I accepted. “Not to be disrespectful, but even when I was an Invader...even when we were all Elites...I just didn't like him. You would have done so much better ruling the Empire on your own,” 

I blushed at that. I liked Purple, sure....We'd been friends for a long time. But it was kind of refreshing to know that I had someone to vent to when my fellow Tallest got on my nerves. “Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes,” I agreed. “Still, I don't think I could be Tallest on my own,” I joked. 

Zim sighed, looking a bit sad as he leaned back in his seat, his legs brought up on the too-big chair, laying them so they were bent beside him, one laying on top of the other. I couldn't help but think of how perfect he looked. “I think you could've. You handled yourself really well at the Academy. Perfect marks in every subject,” 

“Except for Plans and Preperation,” I pointed out, relaxing in my own seat, happy that it seemed the perfect size. I actually found myself wondering why Zim built Tallest-Sized chairs...

“Yes, but that was only because of our instructor!” Zim added, smiling and leaning a bit closer to me now. “He was always so jealous of you. Remember that one day we were all discussing how to disguise ourselves as dimplomats?” 

“And I stated that it was a stupid idea and if we really wanted to be recognized as fearless race we should just blow things up.” I smiled, leaning into the conversation, happy to talk about something seemingly meaningless for once. “But after that, he became more focused on taking you down after that stunt you pulled! Planting that flash bomb in his desk drawer,” I laughed at the memory of the small explosion and our instructor screaming like a smeet. 

Zim laughed along with me, sounding just as delighted as he had the day it happened. “Well he shouldn't have given you a week of intense training for being honest!” As soon as the words processed, my laughter died down and I gazed at him curiously. He seemed to notice and blushed, coughing to clear his throat and trying to compose himself. “I...I mean...” He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers together out of nervousness. 

“You...You got a weeks of intense training after that. Like me...I remember that...We trained together...” I couldn't believe I had forgotten that. He gazed up at me, past his black hair. I imagine he was trying to see where I was going with this. I just smiled. “And the reason for that was you pulled a prank...because of me?” 

He shrugged, trying to look casual. “I...Yes, I suppose I did...”

He was still fiddling with his hands....

I sighed peacefully and raised an arm up to remove my left gaunlet, earning a stange look from him. This was the first time I ever exposed such a part of myself to a Smaller. I didn't say anything, setting the piece of armour on my lap and reaching over the small distance between the chairs to take one of his hands in mine. When he looked up again, he was watching me closely. 

“I've been stupid....Haven't I?” It wasn't a retorical question. It wasn't angry or anything. Just a small observation about myself. Something I never thought I'd say about myself. 

And Zim knew I prided myself on my wit...”Red?” 

I continued, answering his unvoiced question. “You've always been on my side and I never thanked you. Not once. Even when I was your equal, you always treated me better than you treated everyone else. Even Purple...” Now that I thought about it, Zim always gave Purple filthy looks when we were together...He demeaned my fellow Tallest every chance he could. Which, back then, was rather easy. And when we became Tallest...”You weren't at the ceremony, were you? When I became Tallest,” 

Sadly, Zim shook his head, looking down at where our hands were joined. 

“...Where were you then?” 

“...At home...I...was sad. Too much to go...” 

I couldn't see his eyes, but his antenea were slumped back in pain. “Why were you sad?”

It was a while before he answered me. He looked back up, his eyes clouded a bit as he gave a weak, heart breaking smile. “Because I wanted to be the one next to you like that...like he was...” 

Years and years of abuse and humiliation...then flat out neglect...and after all that, he was still smiling at me to try and make me feel better, even when he was the one in pain. Thinking about it now, it seemed to obvious it was flat out stupid! All those days at the Academy...all those hours of intense training...all of those transmitions and reports over the years...Zim had been trying to tell me something without using words because those words weren't supposed to be used by Invaders. Only by lesser Irkens. But they were hanging in the air, ready to be said. 

And I had to say them. “Because you loved me?” 

The air was still as a spark of something seemed to flash behind those pink eyes. He held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity before he stood, standing over me for a brief moment. I didn't have a chance to question it before he then moved to straddle me, releasing my hand and moving the gauntlet on my lap and dropping it carelessly to the floor, not breaking our gaze for a second. 

I felt my face heat up and my breath catch in my throat, nervous...excited. He noticed, taking my face gently in his hands and making me shiver slightly at the contact of his soft skin. 

He smiled, bringing his face even closer. “I still do,” he whispered quietly against my lips. 

I smiled in return, moving fast to pull him close and pressing our lips together in a long awaited kiss. 

I could hear him sigh happily with me as he moved his hands to twine together behind my neck, nipping at my lower lip. I responded happily, licking at his lips in a silent plea for entrance. He complied eagerly, moaning against my lips and making a shiver run up and down my spine. I wasted no time in slipping my tounge in, coiling it around his and making him tremble in my grasp, his own tounge dancing with mine, seeming eager and timid all at once.   
When we finally broke apart for air, he went to nip along my jawline and neck, making me growl a bit. His fake hair tickled against me. It was a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't him. I quickly removed it, tossing it to the floor, smiling a bit as I saw his antenea twitching. “Eager, are we?” I teased, unable to resist grasping one of the stalks and stroking it, twirling my fingers about on it. 

He mewled happily against me, bucking his hips down against mine and making me toss my head back and buck up in response. 

“You have no idea how long I've waited,” he murmered. I could feel his hands trying to unclasp my robes. I cursed myself mentally for not changing into my night attire before coming here. “I wanted for so long to talk to you like this...to touch you like this...to have you touch me like this,” He pulled back, looking at me with desperate eyes. “Please, if only just this once, let me be enough,” 

It was flattering that he wanted this so much...wanted me so much...but still, I shook my head. “You have it all wrong.” He looked confused. I smiled and grabbed him around his waist, pulling him close and standing suddenly, making him yelp and cling to me in surprise, his gaze going to the ground. I took the chance to kiss his cheek softly, muttering against him. “It's me who should be asking you if I'm worthy enough,” I moved to stand so I wasn't practically straddling the chair and began to stride down a nearby hall. “Your room...Is it this way?” He nodded against me, a deep and beautiful blue on his features again.

It didn't take long before I reached a room, dark inside, the door open. Still, when I spotted the bed, I smiled and stepped in, activating the light. Nothing in the room but a bed with deep violet colors (It didn't make me think of Purple, strangely enough...I remembered that it was Zim's favorite color). I set Zim down gently, smiling as he seemed a little reluctant to release me. When I pulled back, I took in the sight of him looking up at me, eager and awaiting my touch. I wanted to give that to him soon and so I began to remove the formal robes from my body. It was rather fitting actually. I was ridding my form of the very thing that had kept us apart for so long. 

When I was only in the small robe that covered my lower half, I paused, looking back to Zim, who was seated on the edge of the bed, his eyes going over inch of my exposed form. He stood close to me, able to reach me mid-chest level without my hover belt. Carefully, he brought a hand up and traced it over my chest. 

“I never did like that corset,” he commented. “It didn't suit you. You should have been able to be yourself. You would have commanded even more respect. Just like when we were in training...”

I smiled, taking the hand he placed on me and placing a soft kiss on it, locking my gaze with his again. “Your uniform didn't suit you either. I'm glad you don't wear it. Still...” I snuck my other hand up the back of his shirt, making him bite his lip and bury his head in my chest. “It's too much coverage for what I'm planning...”   
I felt him smile against me before he shifted, kicking off his boots into a random spot in the room. I took this as permission and so moved to pull his shirt off, throwing it to some random place. I could care less if he ever wore it again. Then I quickly moved to pull his leggings down. As nice as they looked on him, I needed him exposed. I needed this to be real. 

Once I saw him kick them away, I picked him up and laid him down again, letting a growl spill from me at the sight. 

He was already as excited as I was, his member free from sheath. He looked up at me again, looking as though he was glowing. Or maybe it was just because I was the one that was looking at him that he seemed to be...

“Red...Please...I need to do something to please you...” 

I was going to reply that he already had. But he brought himself to the edge of the bed again and pulled back my robes just enough to see my erect member. Before I could question him, he licked along my shaft, causing me to moan loudly and buck into him. I could feel him then coiling his tounge around me, shifting it to move against my member as though to create a torturous preview of what was to come. Dear Irk! Where had he learned this trick!? I didn't care...It was just so wonderful! 

“Z-Zim!” I moved my hands so they were both teasing his antenea, making him moan against my member and causing wonderous vibrations. “Oh Irk!” 

I could then feel him take me into his mouth, completely surrounding me with heat. My eyes blurred with flashes of color as I groaned, bucking against him as gently as I could manage before I pulled him back and pushed him back down onto the bed, spreading his legs to I could lay between them. 

I began smothering him with kisses, licking at his neck and antenea, loving how he was squirming underneath me. 

“Red! Please!” Oh, how wonderful my name sounded on his lips. He grasped at my shoulders, his legs wrapped around my now bare waist. “I need you...I need you to claim me, please!” 

I nodded against him before moving back, gently removing his legs so I could position myself against him. He shivered against me. I leaned down to kiss him deeply before gazing into those perfect eyes. “This may hurt at first,” I warned, my voice quiet but betraying my need for this to continue. 

He nodded. “I...I know...” He smiled then. “But I know with you, it won't hurt me long....”

I kissed him again, pressing my hardness against him firmly and slowly easing it in. Zim grabbed my shoulders firmly in response, using his feet to buck his hips up to meet me. “Oh, Red!” 

I could see small tears welling in his eyes clenched shut from the pain and licked them away, stilling myself once I was completely inside of him. I moved a hand under him to rub the area below his PAK, trying to soothe the pain away. 

“Are you alright?” 

He nodded, whimpering a bit. “I...I need you to continue...” He shifted his hips up to emphasize and I wasted no time in thrusting into him. Hard. 

He screamed out in response and I craved more. Soon I was setting up a pace, thrusting hard and deep into his tight entrance, squeezing me so deliciously. “Oh, Irk, Zim! You feel so amazing!” 

I could feel him clawing into my back, making me feel a rush to take him harder. He was screaming and moaning so loud, I could feel my own antenea twitch to try and cope with the loud vibrations. I was able to hear the comforter being ripped slightly by my hands and his feet. 

“Yes! Yes! Red! Nnn! M-more!” 

I grinned at his pleas and moved to roll us over, so he was on top of me, his weight making me press deeper into him. 

Gasping loudly, he pulled back, his upper body seeming heavier than normal as he only managed to rise as far as his arms would lift him, his hands trembling on my chest. “R-Red...” He looked at me with pleasured eyes at half-mast, too dazed to question properly. 

I only grinned again and thrust my hips up, loving how his eyes went wide and his head threw back a bit. 

“Is this what you meant by...'more'?” I teased, thrusting up once more. 

“AH!” Zim scratched against my chest, hunched a bit. “R-Red!” 

I removed my hands from his waist and took his hands into my own, entwining our fingers together and using it to help him stay seated upright on me as I kept thrusting into him again, faster and faster each time. 

He screamed out even louder than before, tossing his head back and clenching my hands tightly, beginning to ride me as hard and fast as he could manage. I groaned at his heat and took in the sight of him. The once proud and misunderstood Invader Zim now crying out for me to give him pleasure, just as he was giving me. His skin smooth and perfect, that beautiful blush spread over his cheeks and neck, his eager member slick with excitement. 

Feeling Zim tighten even more around me, I knew he was as close as I was. But I was determined to make him finsh before me. I needed to give him this...After all the pain I gave him, I needed to make him feel that pleasure first. 

And so I took both of his wrists into one hand and pressed it to his chest, using my other on his shaft, stroking him fast. 

Zim's eyes shot wide open as he came, screaming. “RED!” Feeling the way he clenched tighter around me and seeing the way he looked in absolute bliss as he came...It was too much. Flipping us back around, I kissed him deeply as I thrust into him twice more, cumming hard into him. 

He squealed into the kiss at the sensation of being filled and wrapped his arms around my neck, moving his hips with mine as we both rode out our bliss. 

Eventually both of our members retreated back into their slits and our breaths began to calm. I moved to lay to my side, bringing him against me. It was so peaceful...just laying with him like this...I found myself wondering why I had been so dense. Otherwise we could have been like this from the beginning...

Zim nuzzled against my chest, humming happily. “Thank you, Red,” he murmured. “For coming here. I know you have an Empire to run and I'm being selfish...” 

I blinked in surprise, pulling back to look down at him. “Selfish? You've given me more tonight than anyone else has in all my years as part of the Empire,” 

“Part...of....I don't understand...” 

“Well, what did you expect? That I would just...use you and leave? Unless I can have you there with me, there's no place there for me anymore,” I shrugged. I know it would sound rediculous, but I had decided. 

“B-but...Wh-what about the Empire? And your partner-”

“You're my partner,” He seemed startstruck at this, gazing at me blankly before smiling brightly like some proud smeet, nuzzling into me again. “Besides...I left a note...”

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV  
BACK ON THE MASSIVE—NEXT DAY

Purple sighed as he floated from his room, greeted by a Taller coming down the hall. 

“Greetings, My Tallest,” 

Purple didn't return the pleasantry, instead waving him off. “Tell Tallest Red I'll be there shortly,”

“Tallest Red has yet to wake, My Tallest. I was just coming to fetch you both,” 

“Red? Still Asleep?” Purple hummed in thought. “I'll wake him. Tell the pilots to keep on route until I get there,” 

“Very good, sir,” he saluted, striding off. 

Purple moved to the room across from his own, knocking. “Red?” Nothing. Purple huffed, banging louder. “Red! Get up!” Still....nothing. “Jeez, Red, did you die in there?!” Getting fed up, Purple went ahead inside, surprised to see that the room was in perfect condition...As though Red didn't even come in here. Purple would have thought he hadn't gone to bed if the light wasn't on and....what was that on the bed?

Purple floated over, recognizing Red's handwriting and picked it up. 

Purple: 

I've grown bored here. 

I've done as much for this Empire as I can. You can handle it on your own for a while, yeah? 

I'll be at Zim's. I got in touch with him and he invited me to come to his base on Earth. I don't think it'll be so bad. 

If you want me to come back, that most likely means Zim will be with me. (If he wants...)

Feel free to call me. But only with the communicator in my room. 

Red

Purple should have been angry. He should be disguisted. He should have thought horrible things about both Red and Zim. 

But he didn't. 

Instead, he smiled. 

Memories of those two at the Academy, in training...

“Red...When did you stop being so clueless?”


End file.
